Poor Little Souls
by Foxboy614
Summary: Mike returns to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to help the new security guard. But while there, he gets more than he bargained for, and learns some information on the animatronics and their behaviors. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does. I am merely doing this for fun and enjoyment.  
So, with Halloween right around the corner, I thought I'd celebrate with some Halloween themed stories. First up; F** **N** **aF.** **Why? Because I can.  
I'm putting in a link to my FNaF Headcanon V.A. deviation. You can check it if you want. I do this because I feel it can help you to better visualize the characters' voices.  
art/FNaF-Headcanon-V-A-634842391?q=Foxboy614%2F59968088&qo=16**

The time was midnight.  
The witching hour had descended upon the town where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is located in. Many were asleep at this time, waiting for the morning to come and cast its light upon the darkened town.

But for Mike Schmidt, the former night guard of the pizzeria, was waiting outside the building, waiting for the new guard to come so that he could help him/her with the job.

Initially, Mike vowed to never return to the place, given his past history there. But when he heard a new person had took the job, he knew he had to break that vow and help out so that the new guy may survive the night. He couldn't leave out any details; from Foxy's bomb-rush to Freddy's analysis and observation to the night guard's tactics, nothing could go untold.

As he waited, a lone car pulled in the parking lot and pulled into an empty spot near the front. When the car turned off, the door opened, revealing a young woman about 18-years-old. She had a slender build, blonde hair held in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and several freckles on her cheeks.

"So, you must be the new night guard, I take it?" Mike asked.  
"Yes sir. Torrie O'Connor, ready for duty." she replied happily.  
"Well then, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. Where fantasy and make-believe come to life." Mike said with a smile, masking his true fear and worry.  
"Thank you sir." Torrie said with a slight giggle. "So, I hear you'll be giving me some help on my new job."  
"Indeed I am." Mike told her.  
"Well, alright then. Let's get a move on." Torrie said enthusiastically as she made her way inside the building. Mike had to admit she seemed happy to get the job, but he still feared that she was putting herself in danger and didn't even know it.

Inside the pizzeria, Mike and Torrie passed by the animatronics. Mike looked at them in unease as memories flooded back to him of how they tried to kill him. But Torrie looked at them in curiosity.  
"So THESE are the animatronics." she said aloud.  
"Yep." Mike stated. "We best get you all set up. They'll be moving in just a few minutes."  
"Why?" Torrie asked in confusion.  
"They have a free-roaming mode at night. It helps to keep their circuits from locking up." Mike explained. "It's also because they can't move around freely during the day anymore."  
"Why? What happened?" Torrie asked.  
"Because… because of The Bite of '87." Mike answered, dread and fear evident in his voice. Torrie shot around to look at him in horror and with a pale face.  
"THE BITE?!" she screamed. "WHAT BITE?!"  
"You mean you never heard? Poor kid lost his frontal lobe." Mike told her. Torrie covered her mouth, emitting a low gasp.  
"That's awful..." she said quietly.  
"And on top of that, you CAN NOT let the animatronics get you." Mike further told her. "Because, if they see you after hours, they won't see you as a person, but rather an endoskeleton without a costume on. And since it's against the rules here, they'll attempt to… remedy the problem." he told her, trying to avoid telling her what they'll do to her if they catch her.  
"Wait a second… are you telling me… if they catch me… they'll STUFF ME INSIDE ONE OF THE SUITS?!" Torrie screamed in horror, realizing what Mike meant. Mike let out a long sigh.  
"I'm afraid so." he confirmed. Torrie's whole body soon became devoid of color.  
"I don't think I can do this..." she whimpered.  
"Relax." Mike assured her. "I made it a whole week. And the only reason I left was because I was fired. Now, I know all their tactics; every movement pattern, every hiding spot, every trick to run your power down, you name it. And I'll teach them to you."  
"Well… ok… I suppose." Torrie said, still uncertain.

The two continued on and made their way to the office. It was small and a bit cramped, but it still served its purpose well. Torrie sat down in the office chair awaiting instruction.

"Ok, now you use that tablet to observe the building and track the animatronics' movements. The two doors, one on the left and one on the right, have two different buttons. There are certain blindspots on the cameras that the animatronics could use to hide in, so use the lights to help out. And if one's right outside the door, close it and wait for the animatronic to leave. It'll take a while, but they'll eventually lose interest, and leave you alone for a while. Now, be sure to conserve as much power as you can. The power here is old as dirt, and may as well be running off of a small battery. So make sure you only use the lights and the doors when ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. Because if the power goes out, you're done for. And if it's 5, you best pray that 6 comes along before Freddy gets you." Mike explained to her.  
"Are you serious about the battery thing?" Torrie asked, wanting to know if he was serious.  
"I may be exaggerating, but it does feel like that at times." Mike told her. "So, to summarize; check the cameras, use power only when necessary, and be sure to conserve as much power as you can… OH! I almost forgot; be sure to check on Foxy every now and again. If not, he'll bomb-rush you. If you see he's out of Pirate Cove, pull down your camera and IMMEDIATELY close the left door."  
"Ok. I think I got it." Torrie said.  
"Trust me; you'll be fine." Mike told her.

But it was too soon.

Almost immediately after he said that, the power died out and the building was shrouded in darkness.  
"AAGH!" Torrie screamed in fear.  
"Oh, COME ON!" Mike yelled in exasperation. "How can the power be dead already?!"

But the power going out was the least of their worries.

For their short silence was cut short when the Toreador March echoed throughout the building. Mike shuddered in fear and anxiety as memories resurfaced in his head from nights the power went out and that music was heard, and Freddy's glowing face cutting through the darkness like a knife. And that music in itself is chilling to the bone. To this day, Mike can never hear the Toreador March without looking to the left and tensing up.

And on top of that, the faces of Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were also visible through the windows and open doors. Mike felt something was seriously wrong; it was too early, and now ALL the animatronics are after him and Torrie. But there was nothing that the two could do, except wait for the lights on the animatronics and the music to cut off, and embrace their deaths.

Once the music had played all the way to the end, it cut off, and the whole room went black. As Mike and Torrie waited in silence and darkness, they each began to mutter a silent prayer, knowing they weren't going to leave this place alive.

But… for some reason… death did not come.

But instead, they were greeted by light. Specifically, light from the left hallway! Mike and Torrie looked at the hallway, then at each other, then back at the hallway, confused and yet relieved that death didn't greet them.  
"We're… alive? ...But… how?" Mike asked in disbelief.  
"Mike… we need to talk..." a voice said. Mike and Torrie's heads shot up, and their gaze slowly turned to the source of the voice; it was Freddy Fazbear himself!

Mike didn't know what to say or do, so he just decided to listen to Freddy. Freddy turned and signalled for Mike and Torrie to follow him to the stage. Torrie was a bit hesitant, but regained her composure and followed Mike, Freddy, and Foxy to the stage.

In the show room, the two humans saw Bonnie and Chica coming in from the other hallway, as well as a gold-colored Freddy suit on the stage, slouched over like a corpse. The room also felt much colder, as if a ghost had descended upon the building, and an eerie presence was felt as well.

"I must say Mike; I never thought you would've come back here again after you were freed from your torment." Freddy said, slightly amused. "Needed another thrill, I take it?" he asked with a small laugh.  
"Uh… no sir." Mike replied, feeling odd for talking to an animatronic, especially one that once tried to kill him. "I was just giving Torrie some tips on how to do her job here, since she's the new security guard."  
"Is that so?" Freddy asked as he shifted his gaze over to Torrie, who was clinging to Mike's arm as if it were a life-line. "Good evening, young lady." he greeted politely, tipping his hat to her. Torrie eased up a little, but was still worried.  
"Hello..." she greeted back.  
"Nice to meet you today." Bonnie added as he walked up and gave her a hug.  
"It's nice to see another female in this place." Chica said as well.  
"Ahoy, me lass. We're glad to have ye aboard." Foxy said with a bow. At this point, Torrie had eased up more, but still had some margin of doubt.

"Well, now that greetings are out of the way… time to talk." Freddy said, breaking up the light moment. "Mike… we are sorry for the harm that we may have caused you the week you were here. We were not in control of ourselves." he said to Mike.  
What are you talking about?" Mike asked, not believing him. "You thought I was an endoskeleton without a suit." Freddy let out a long sigh.  
"Oh… how I wish that was the case." he said. "We lost our original programming long ago."  
Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Perhaps I maybe able to explain the situation." a dark, menacing voice said from the stage. Mike and Torrie yelped and turned to the stage, stunned and afraid when they saw Golden Freddy standing upright.

"Mike… the animatronics you see before you are very special and unique beings; they are far different from others, and have seen more in their lifetime than any other ever will." Golden Freddy explained.  
"Oh please. You're just a machine! What could you POSSIBLY have seen?" Mike said, finding his statement ridiculous. Golden Freddy crossed his arms and shook his head. He then snapped his fingers, and a ghost came out of him and the other four animatronics. The ghosts were of young children, and they were all crying. Mike and Torrie jumped back, yelping loudly.  
"Do any animatronics that you have seen have THESE in them?" he asked, slightly smug. Mike could only shake his head no.  
"Wha-…?! What is this?!" Mike asked in horror.  
"Perhaps I can shed some light on that dark subject." another voice said from behind Mike. Mike turned his head once more, seeing a slender black puppet with white bands on its arms on legs, long spindly fingers, two buttons on its torso, and a white face with purple streaks going down from its empty and soulless eyes, and red cheeks. It also had a frighteningly wide smile.

"Wha- What are you?!" Mike asked in fear as he back away from the puppet.  
"Some call me the Marionette, or simply the Puppet." it replied. "But I also see myself as a Puppet Master. Heh. Ironic, isn't it?"  
"I… I suppose." Mike said. "But… how do you know of this?" he asked as he gestured to the child ghosts.  
"I am the reason they're like this." the puppet replied. Mike's eyes became as wide as saucers and he felt as if his jaw hit the floor.

"Allow me to explain." the puppet said, trying to explain to Mike so he will hopefully calm down.

"You see… many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza used to be a place of fun and happiness. Children used to come here, feeling safe and secure, and parents could come as well, knowing that their children were safe and happy. And it was like that for many years. But ever since the Bite of '87, things have gone from bad to worse." he said, starting to get sad. "But then, there was… that day." After that sentence, the puppet started to get mad, and his eyes started to glow red. "It was because of that accursed, inhuman BEAST, THAT THESE POOR CHILDREN WERE CONDEMNED TO THIS MISERABLE EXISTENCE!" he suddenly shouted, scaring everyone. "BECAUSE OF HIM, THESE POOR LITTLE SOULS ARE UNABLE TO HEAD INTO THE AFTERLIFE!"

The puppet's eyes were no longer glowing, and he covered his face with his hands. "Those poor children came into the pizzeria feeling happy and secure, but were killed by that madman, and now they're trapped here in here like beasts in a cage. And along with that, their bodies were stuffed inside the suits. And while their bodies have been buried, their souls are still trapped in the suits." As the puppet talked, Mike could hear its voice begin to crack, as if he was crying. "Do you have ANY idea… how much pain and suffering these poor kids have been through? There are nights when I hear their souls crying in pain and sorrow, and asking what they did wrong to deserve such a cruel fate. I knew I had to do something to help them."

With that last sentence, Mike had a good idea where the puppet was going with this.  
"I want that evil monster to feel the same pain these poor children have felt, to suffer in agony as they have. I want him to die off EXACTLY how THEY did; to be trapped inside an animatronic suit like a corpse in a casket. But in order to do that… I had to bind the kids' souls to the animatronics. I want THEM to be the ones to finish him off. I am merely the master, pulling their strings to achieve this goal."

So NOW it was much more clear to Mike. The puppet was trying to help the kids avenge their deaths. But what still made little sense was why he would send them after people that may have been innocent.  
"I get that you're trying to help the kids, but do you think that justifies putting other people… INNOCENT people in jeopardy?" Mike asked. The puppet sighed.  
"I acknowledge that my methods are harsh… and I know that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions, but you must understand; these children have been through so much pain and suffering, I am willing to do anything to help them." the puppet admitted.

Mike still felt it was harsh of the puppet, but he understood the puppet's intention.  
"Well… I wish you luck in your mission." Mike said.  
"Thank you." the puppet said. "And you do not have to worry; I will not send the animatronics after you, for you are not the one we are looking for. Even though the only thing I truly remember about the killer is the color purple… though I am not sure how… or why." it added with a shrug of its shoulders. "With that said… you are free to leave."  
"Thank you… but what about Torrie?" Mike asked, concerned for Torrie.  
"She will be safe too." the puppet assured him. "I will not have them kill her." Torrie sighed in relief, knowing she would live to see another day.

"But… we can still have fun with her… right?" Bonnie asked.  
"Please?" Chica asked.  
"We could use a new playmate." Foxy stated. The puppet merely laughed at their concerns, but still found it nice of them, seeing that they wanted to play. Even in spirit, they wanted to have fun. And considering how much they've been denied in death, the puppet was willing to let them have someone to play with.  
"Sure… you can play with her… but DO NOT harm her." the puppet told them. The animatronics nodded in agreement.

So now that Mike knew everything was ok, he felt better about leaving Torrie alone.  
"Well… I better be off. My work here is done." Mike said as he got ready to leave.  
"Farewell Mike." Freddy said as he waved goodbye to Mike. "May your life go better than ours did."  
"It was fun knowing you." Bonnie said as he gave Mike a hug.  
"Please visit us again some time… and enjoy some of our pizza… please?" Chica added.  
"Bon voyage, me hearty." Foxy said as he gave Mike a salute, which Mike returned. After everything was said and done, Mike gave Torrie one last goodbye and left the building, heading home to get himself some much-needed sleep.

Once he left, Torrie and the animatronics left to return to their stations, ready to begin the night shift.

But as for the puppet, he still couldn't rest easy until he knew the children's souls were able to find peace. No matter what would happen, no matter what it cost, the puppet was going to help the kids get the revenge they so rightfully deserve.

The puppet knew it was going to be hard, and violent, but he was willing to do anything to provide ithose poor little souls with peace and tranquility.

 **AND DONE! How was it? Did I do good? Let me know if you enjoyed it, or if there's something I need to work on in future stories. Also, no flaming, and no flame wars, please?  
With that, I, Foxboy614, bid you all farewell for now. God bless, and stay happy and safe!**


End file.
